76859Thomas: The Mid-Season Finale of the Fight (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th for rangerfan151
Fun in the during...The Mid-Season Finale of the Fight. Borgslayer! * Vexor decided that he has had enough of all the villains that he had brought to life from the Beetleborg comics, and failed. So, he and the Magnavors go to Art Fortunes' office to see if he has anything new that would help them. They discover a strange drawing named Nukus, but Art tells them that he did not draw it. Meanwhile, the monsters are fed up with Flabber and they decide to put him back in his pipe organ prison. Vexor's Last Laugh * Vexor and Nukus watched happily as Borgslayer continued to terrorize the Beetleborgs. Nukus told Vexor that if the Beetleborgs defeated Borgslayer, all the Magnavors would return to the comic books. The Beetleborgs tried to release Flabber from the pipe organ by repeating the same way they got Flabber out of his pipe organ the first time. The Beetleborgs defeated Borgslayer and the Magnavors, and all of the Magnavors returned to their rightful place in the comic book world. But just as the ex-Beetleborgs were about to lead a normal life, Nukus arrived. Found and Lost * David Trueheart, Tommy's long lost brother, immediately hits it off with his similar-looking sibling, though seems to be overly sensitive when they compare martial arts skills. The Machine Empire becomes aware of the power within Tommy & David's merged arrowhead-halves, and kidnaps David as ransom to gain the artifact. If that wasn't bad enough, the Mace Face monster attacks, proving to be too powerful for the Rangers' Zords. Meanwhile, Goldar & Rito get loose, causing Bulk & Skull to go out searching for them. Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers Part 1 * A charity clean-up drive the Ranger Teens are participating in gets targeted by Divatox. The Shrinkasect monster flies into Blue Senturion's head and bugs him to the point he goes on a rampage! This keeps the Rangers busy while a detonator in a soda can is planted, where it's picked up by the Bulk & Skull Chimps, out to collect the most trash in order to gain enough attention to get turned back to humans. Flashes of Darkonda * After being taunted by Darkonda, who claims to be an old memory from his past, Andros views the mental-recording of his sister's abduction, and in a moment of clarity, learns that Darkonda was the one who kidnapped Karone! Journeying to the monster bar on planet Onyx, he seeks information on Karone's kidnapping, and ends up in a card game with Darkonda, with the pot containing a set of Key Cards stolen from Eltar during Zordon's capture. Even if he wins, will Andros make it off of the planet alive when his cover is blown? Meanwhile, Ecliptor plots to poison Darkonda. The Cobra Strikes * Diabolico pools the remnant powers of Demonite, Falkar, and Thunderon, into the deadly Troika monster. If the Rangers can defeat that triple threat-in-one, they'll still have to face a giant-sized Diabolico! Meanwhile, Ryan decides to take his cobra-tattoo curse to the source, returning to the ancient ruins of Bansheera's temple in Egypt. There, he faces the basis of the curse, a Cobra Monster. Can he survive long enough to be cured? Clash for Control Part 1 * Ransik sends Commandocon back through time to recover the companion piece to the Quantum Ranger powers, the Quantasaurus Rex Zord. Wes, while trying to convince his former school chum to turn over the Quantum Morpher to the Time Force team, hitches a ride with Eric when he follows the mutant back to prehistory. Their rivalry has to be put aside in order for them to survive against an angry T-Rex, and an impending volcanic eruption! Various Mid-Season Finale Monsters Borgslayer.jpg Pale Bay Leaf (Sonic X UK).png Black Narcissus (Sonic X UK).png Mace Face.jpg Shrinkasect.jpg Mutantrus.jpg Cobra Monster.jpg Commandocon.jpg A surprise of evil - Dark Oak Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:UK Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:Villains (The Blogspot) Category:Monsters (The Blogspot)